The Walking Dead: Another day in Paradise
by AK74FU2
Summary: This is kind of a remake of the my old story Spartan Series, this one is longer and I tried my best to make it thorough and good and I actually did not too bad, If I was a reader, then I would fav this one, I'll still make more chapters, I won't give up on this one.
1. Chapter 1

Walking Dead: Spartan Days

**This is another story I had an idea for, this one is a crossover between Halo and Walking Dead. I know it probably won't be good, but I'll try my best to write good enough. I'm only going to be in the 3rd person view of Chief only, so I won't be in any other views.**

Cortana has been in hibernation for 4 years, 6 months, 27 days, and 16 hours. She was waiting for rescue, but it never came for 4 years. She has woken up, because one of the sensors went off, she swiveled a camera to look for whatever woke her. She was filled with relief when she saw Earth, she was about to wake Chief, but then she took a closer look. She then had a face of concern and worry ,_Where are the stations and MAC guns?_ she thought as she was studying the so called Earth. She noticed that New Mombossa wasn't destroyed, and Africa wasn't glassed. She was even more worried about the whole part of Africa not glassed. An alarm went off, she realized she was looking for a while without noticing that they were heading towards the planet. She had to wake him up, she pressed the activation button and waited for her longtime friend to awaken. She was getting worried that the pod might not open, but those thought were thrown away when she saw Chief's helmet LED lights turn on. Chief pushed on the door but it wouldn't open, Cortana said "Chief, there's a lever on the top of the pod, pull it now." Chief reached up to pull the lever and grabbed it and pulled down. A loud hiss was heard before he went over to Cortana. "What's going on?" Chief asked, "We're going to crash into a planet that looks just like Earth, but it's not." Chief furrowed his eyebrows at that, "What do you mean, Cortana?"

"I mean that Africa is glassed, it looks as if it was never scarred by the plasma bombardment. New Mombossa is not destroyed either." Cortana said worriedly. Chief grabber her chip and pulled. He then put the chip back in the back of his helmet. "Cortana, how much time do we have before we hit the surface?" Chief asked. "About 20 minutes, why?" she asked. "I'm going to need a few things, are there any escape pods left?" he asked

"No, but there's an undamaged pelican along with a warthog attached to it." Cortana said.

"Good, that way I'll have transportation when I need it." Chief said as he left to get his stuff. He was walking down the corridor when he heard a loud crash, he ran to the source to find another Spartan. He thought he was the only one left, how is there another one? He walked over to the unconscious Spartan and picked him up, and walked to the hangar to put him in the pelican. When he got there, he saw vehicles turned over, some damaged beyond repair, when he looked further, he spotted the pelican with the warthog. He walked over to it, as he was walking he spotted something glinting in his eyes. He kept going to the pelican. When he got there, he found a large supply of weapons, ammo, and other essential need for his debut off the once ship. He walked to a seat, and strapped the Spartan in. He hurriedly headed back to the glinting object, seeing that the timer had only 4 minutes left before the ship entered the atmosphere. "Is that an energy sword?" Cortana said. Chief picked up the energy sword and it read 100%, he gladly put it on his hip where his pistol is. "Chief, you better get out of the ship, its entering now." Cortana urged, Chief acknowledged this and ran back to the pelican and got into the cockpit. He fired up the engine and was rewarded with a low hum, the sound of a perfectly working aircraft. He left the hangar with the pelican, he stayed in orbit to find out where the ship would land. "Chief, by the trajectory of the ship, it will land somewhere in Atlanta." Cortanna said. Chief sped up to keep up with the ship, he was following it as it headed to the city, he looked closer as it was heading past Atlanta, now it was actually going to farmlands past the city. Chief gunned the engine and tried his best to keep up with the downed ship. The ship rattled at the collision that the ship made into the ground, even from up here, Chief could still feel it. Chief saw a good landing spot, and spotted a couple people there, he landed close to them. He got out and went toward the people to greet them. He noticed something else about these people, they looked as if they were deteriorating. He saw one of them coming at him with mouth open wide, expecting for a chunk of Chief flesh. But all it got was broken teeth against his armor, Chief was startled by this and punched the person and was rewarded with the sound of the neck breaking. He saw it get back up, he took out his pistol, which had a suppressor on it for some reason. But he didn't have time for taking it off. He shot the thing in the head and he downed a couple more in the process. When he was done, there were bodies everywhere, while Chief was feeling a little guilty for having to kill another human, but her was used to it from killing insurrectionists before the human/covenant war. He went back to his pelican and got in, that was when the Spartan woke up groaning. "Ugh, what happened?" Chief went to his side and said "Don't worry, you're safe now." the Spartan got up and was about to attack when he stopped. Chief guessed that the Spartan knew who he was. The Spartan saluted to Chief and due to military habits, did the same. "Where are we?" He asked, Chief just shrugged.

"What's your name Spartan?" Chief asked, wanting to know who this mysterious Spartan is.

"My name is Danny-1536, Spartan III." Danny said.

"Ok, Danny, do you want to come with me to wherever we can set up a base of operations?" Danny nodded. Chief said "You're not much of a talker are you?" Danny shook his head. Chief sighed, at least he had a fellow Spartan with him rather than those things. Chief and Danny walked to the cockpit and Chief started up the engine with Danny being the co-pilot. Chief went to a farmland that looked comfortable to set up, but he headed to the crash site first to scavenge for anything useful that might help things. "Chief, I'll put a beacon on where the ship is." she said, Chief nodded as he kept his eyes open for the ship. He soon saw it, due to the smoke it was emitting from the reentry it had. He found the hangar doors, which were not damages, he went through to find everything still the same but knocked around. He got out along with Danny, he went to a door but it won't open. He decided to use the energy sword, when he lit it up, instead of a blue color, it was red. He was confused at this, he slapped the hilt of the weapon and it went back to blue. "I guess it does that" Chief said as he cut through the door with ease. Chief still found that the power was still running through the ship, so he took out the chip and inserted it into a holo-tank. Cortana appeared in her avatar form. Danny was nowhere to be seen, _ probably went off to find some things_ Chief thought as he went through the room of the armory, looking for things that were not in the crates in the pelican. Chief was looking through stuff when he came across a few weapons he didn't recognized, they had an orange glow to it. They were really unfamiliar to him, but somehow he knew how to handle them. He call Danny on his radio, "Danny, get back over here. I found some weapons that look really strange." Chief waited until he heard the heavy footsteps as Danny walked in. He stared at the weapons that Chief had in his hands. Danny walked over to one and looked pretty happy. "You know, orange is my favorite color." He said happily while fiddling with a gun he never saw before. "Cortana, we're going to leave now, we have to find a place where we can set up." Chief said "Ok, Chief yank me" Chief walked over the tank and puller her chip out and inserted into his helmet. He headed back to the hangar to leave, and Danny was carrying a crate of the mysterious weapons, which looked as if they could fire indefinitely. He and Danny got in to seek out their new base of operations.

_2 months later_

Chief was currently working on some circuitry on his warthog, when Danny came by. Danny has been really helpful, and has been Chief's friend since they came here. Though he rarely considered letting Danny have fun with messing around. Sometimes he would put him to work around the settlement. They have been very successful in creating a sanctuary, the perimeter of the place was about 2 miles wide and 3 miles in length. It had fences that were very durable, and they had a gate to leave when they needed to find anything of use in the small towns nearby. Chief and Danny were laughing when they heard an engine, they looked to the road and saw a motorcycle, station wagon and an RV. Chief has heard of RV's in his time, he learned that they were used as temporary homes to whoever owned the vehicle. They passed without noticing their base of operations, well it was obvious because of their cloaking devise they found with the strange wepaons. Chief sighed, _ and I thought we were the only ones here._ Chief thought as he was deciding whether he and Danny should follow them or stay. Chief wasn't so sure if they would be friendly. He went on top of his hill and got a good look of where the people were heading, he used a pair of binoculars, because he was out of his armor at the time, which he thought was a good idea. He knew he can't stay in the armor all the time, so he decided to not wear it. Only if those things breach the area, which is highly doubtful. Anyway, he was using the binoculars to see exactly where they were going, he then saw a man come out of a farmhouse in that particular area, along with more people, an old looking one, two young females and an elderly one. Another man who came out with a rather large man, thanks to the successes in his timeline, there were no overweight people anymore, so it was unusual to see one. A woman came out of the station wagon. Chief decided to stop looking and went back to his house, it was just a regular farmhouse. But it was reinforced with titanium he scavenged off the ship, so the floors could withstand his weight if he was ever in his armor. He went to the top, which had miniaturized radio tower, he went to the radio and grabbed a microphone and started his daily talk of sanctuary. "Ladies and Gentlemen, if anyone is out there, this is John 117, I am relaying my message again to talk of sanctuary, no dangers can ever breach my walls, I de-cloak my base of operations from 12:30 to 4:30, if anyone is out there, then me and my friend will give sanctuary, we have more than enough room, if you can't find us, we go on patrol every evening. This is John 117, over and out." Chief relayed the message two times before turning off the radio. He went to the control panel and pressed the de-cloak button and watched around the area for any survivors. He knew the ones he saw were fine for the time being. He learned during his time here, that those things were attracted to loud noises. He was lucky to have suppressors for his weapons, so he was prepared. When it hit 4:30, he re-cloaked the base, and headed outside. He saw Danny, "Danny, I'm going out on patrol for this night." Danny nodded. Chief went to his warthog, and got in the driver seat. He started the engine and went off, opening the gate, he headed out to the road and did a full circle around the base twice before going back. As he was heading back, he noticed one of those things walking around, he got out and whistled loudly, it turned toward him and walked/jog toward him. Chief readied his pistol and pulled the trigger. The head of the thing blew into pieces, Chief shrugged it off and headed back to the warthog. He was about to leave when he heard someone yell, "Hey you! Don't move." Chief looked toward the source and saw that man, with one of those really outdated shotguns, as in outdated for his time. It wasn't like 1880's style, more like the 21st century style. It was pitch black out, but Chief had the warthog lights on, so it ought to earn some attention. Chief waited until the man came closer and raised his shotgun, "Who are you, what do you want?" Chief simply replied, "I'm doing my usual patrol for any of the survivors that may have listened to my broadcast." The man lowered his gun with those eyes of a surprised look. "You're that man who talks on the radio, aren't you?" Chief nodded. The man looked relieved, "Is there really a sanctuary near here?" Chief replied "It is near here, but due to the cloak I had on it, you guys couldn't see it." The man then said" can I go with you? I mean I have a place over there, but I want to check this place out." Chief nodded. "What's your name?" The man said "My name is Shane". Chief then started the engine and headed back to his base. When he got there, the man said "There's nothing here" Chief looked at him with the "really?" look. "Didn't you hear anything of what I said?" Shane shook his head. Chief sighed. He pressed a button and spoke "Danny, de-cloak the base." Danny replied "You got it boss." The base de-cloaked and Shane was at a loss for words. Chief chuckled, he drove to the farmhouse and parked. Danny came from the house and looked at Shane, "Is that a survivor?" Chief shook his head "No, this man here came from that one farm we saw earlier." Danny nodded. "Ok, Shane, you go on inside, just don't touch anything, some of the weapons we have are even beyond our knowledge." Shane nodded and continued into the house. Chief sighed _Time for bed _Chief thought as he went inside the house himself, when he got into his room the holo tank next to his bed lit up and Cortana appeared. "Hi Chief, you look tired" Chief chuckled "That's because I am." Chief relieved himself of his day clothes and got into his usual sleeping attire. He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, and when he was done, he got into bed and fell asleep instantly.

**That's the end of chapter one, chapter two will be out soon, I don't know when, but it will be soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

This is the second chapter of Spartan Days.

Chief woke up to Cortana trying in vain to wake him, he gets up, twists his back to crack it. He got up and walked over to her, "What do you need Cortana?" he said. "That Shane person is gone, I did a sensor check and I only found two life signatures, yours and Danny's." Chief walked to Shane's room to confirm the assumption that Cortana had. When he got there, he found only empty bed sheets, he grunts as he went back to his room to get dressed. He was deciding whether or not he should wear his armor in case he goes outside of the borders. He decided a yes and went to retrieve his armor. When he got there, he noticed something wrong, his energy sword was gone. "Where's my energy sword?" Chief asked himself, when he donned his armor, he walked outside to find Danny looking for something by the house, where the weapons crates were. "What are you looking for Danny?" he asked his friend.

"My weapon is gone, I left it here in the crate, setting it on top of the other weapons and now it's gone." Chief walked to the barn/hangar where his vehicles were. He saw the door was open. "Danny, were you in the hangar this morning?" Chief asked Danny. " Danny shrugged, "No, I was never there." Chief walked cautiously toward the hangar to find out what was in there. When he looked past the door, the warthog was gone. Chief got pissed. "That Shane person better be sorry for when I find him" he said to himself. " At least I know where he is." Cortana said. Chief said "Where?" Chief wanted an answer to where his beloved vehicle went.

"It's at that place where we saw those vehicles went to yesterday." Cortana said. Chief hurried to the pelican, it was his only vehicle to get there quickly to keep from Shane screwing with his combat vehice too much. Chief hopped into the cockpit, and started the engine. He pressed a button, and soon enough, the top of the barn/hangar opened up large enough for the Pelican to fit through. He was now high enough to spot the warthog being surrounded by a number of people, thanks the built-in binoculars of the pelican. He gunned the engine, which he got there quite fast, due to how powerful the engines were, he got there in under 3 seconds. He started to begin his descent, closer and closer to his vehicle. As he was lowering down, he saw Shane raise his shotgun at his pelican, as if he never knew Chief. Which was stupid in Chief's opinion. He landed the pelican and got out, surprising some of the people, especially a small boy. He walked to his warthog, when he touched it, Shane spoke up. "What are doing to my vehicle?" as he pointed his shotgun at Chief. Chief simply replied "Well considering this is **my **vehicle, thank you very much." The others looked at Shane, but Shane just said "I found that on the side of the highway." Chief took out his magnum and pointed it at his head. "Now that was the most despicable lie I have ever heard. I told you that you weren't allowed into the barn or any other place, just there to stay for the night" Chief said as he checked his warthog for his things, still no energy sword. Chief spun around and stared daggers at Shane, and he said in the most menacing tone ever heard. "Give me back my sword, or I will kill you in the most horrific way possible." Chief said, obviously pissed off. Shane was shaking in fear, and gave back his sword. Chief checked the percentage, it read 88%. Chief then turned again. "You used it? Didn't you?" Shane only nodded. Chief was mad, but he couldn't just kill him, it was inhumane. "Ok, what's all of your names?" Chief said, he was listening in by their names, some of the people asked what his name was but he said he didn't feel like giving it out. "Just call me Chief" he said as he checked the warthog again before pushing it to the pelican. Everyone stood there, watching him push a 3 ton combat vehicle with ease. He positioned it under the pelican and pressed a button on the pelican, and the pelican attached the car to the aircraft. "I'll be taking my leave now." Chief said as he got in his pelican. He started it, and took off toward his home. He was mad, _I won't let anyone in anytime soon, unless they're people I don't know_ Chief thought. He flew back, wondering what could happen in the next few weeks.

_2 weeks later_

Chief was patrolling his base, until he saw those things again. But there were a lot of them, he saw they were heading to that place he was at 2 weeks before. Chief called Danny "Danny, prep the pelican, those people may need our help in getting away from those things." "You got it boss, I was already in the barn when you called." Chief then pressed the gas pedal of the warthog down more to speed up to get to his pelican. When he got there, which took at least 5 minutes to get there. He got into the pelican along with Danny being the gunner on one of the sides of the pelican. He was heading toward the other farm when he saw the people's barn on fire, already falling over. He was checking the area for survivors, until he found three vehicles driving away from the scene, at least he didn't need to help them get away. "Danny, keep your eye out of more of those things when we start following that green car. We don't any stragglers in their midst." Danny just nodded as he was looking out the side of the pelican. Chief was following the green car until it stopped, he then noticed the people get out and switch places. Then it started off again. Chief then saw a motorcycle come out from behind the car, Chief knew that was one of their people. Chief assumed that they were heading for the highway, he decided to speed up to the highway to wait for the car to get there. As he reached the place, he saw a red truck, with 3 individuals. The man called Rick and his son Carl, and that old guy called Hershel. He felt pity for them, not having a sanctuary, so he flew to them, and landed. He got out and walked to them. Rick pulled out his revolver and pointed it at Chief's face. "I will blow your brains out. were you the cause of this?" Chief replied "No, I was patrolling my base until I saw those things, a lot of them appear out of the forest." Rick seemed to calm down, "Where's Shane?" Chief asked Rick. Rick just shook his head, basically saying that Shane didn't make it. "Good riddance" Chief said coldly, he never liked Shane. But he appreciated Rick for his bravery and the care he expresses for his family and group. "I come to you for sanctuary, if you would like." Chief said hoping for a yes, but he was dead wrong from what Rick said next. "No" Chief was confused. "I offer you sanctuary, safety from those things..." "They are called walkers" Rick interrupted.

"But, I just offered you a safe place, why won't you?" Chief was getting more confused. "Because, we have our own sanctuary, we just have to find it." Rick said. Chief was going to say something but the sound of a motorcycle came into hearing. Along with that green car. A man who looked to have a crossbow on his back was with a middle-aged woman, Chief saw the people get out of the green vehicle, who was that guy Glenn and Maggie being the second. Then a blue truck came into view, with three people, a black man the group calls T-Dog, the other two were women being Lori and Beth. Chief stood there, watching them having another reunion, Chief had enough and began to walk back to his pelican, he was about to get in when he heard a "wait, stop", Chief turned his head to see the one called Maggie. "Who are you?" Chief wanted to keep his name a secret, but remembering he used it during his radio chatters. He decided to say it. "My name is John 117." Maggie stood there wide eyed, as if she knew who Chief was. "You're that guy on the radio." Chief nodded. Then everyone stared at him, realizing that they were talking to the one person who can provide sanctuary. "But you said about your home being a sanctuary?" Chief nodded "Yep, been there since my ship went down, we've been here since we chose this farm near yours." Rick then said "So, you were the one from that meteorite that crashed about 3 months ago, that one?" Chief replied "It's not a meteorite, it's a ship...well half of one.", "Chief, will you show me to them?" Cortana said through the speakers, everyone stood there staring at him, "You have a woman in there too?" Hershel said. Chief shook his head before putting his hand behind his helmet to grab the chip that Cortana was in. He held his hand out and Cortana's avatar appeared before them. Instead she wore a tank-top and jeans. "New look Cortana?", Cortana smiled at him "Well, I thought it would make me more...well you know...have a look that's less noticing than nothing." Chief nodded before Cortana turned again toward the crown, "Hello, everyone I am Cortana, a UNSC Smart AI." Rick stood there along with everyone else, not saying anything. "Ok, Chief you can put me back in your helmet now, I don't feel like being out here anymore." Chief put her chip back into his helmet, then got into the pelican, and he guessed Danny fell asleep again, Chief sighed and got back out and went to the back of the pelican, he saw Danny sleeping in a chair, obviously bored, now asleep. Chief walked over to him and sucked in a huge breath before letting out a loud yell "WAKE UP!" Danny shot up and ran out of the pelican before hitting a car and falling back. He was pissed, but didn't take his anger out on Chief, he kicked a car nearby and it went flying for about 20 feat. Not high up, more like flying forward. Everyone stood in shock at what happened. Chief walked to Danny, "What the hell man, I was having a good dream killing the covenant." Chief chuckled. "Danny, we have to go now, so get in...and no falling asleep." Danny groaned as he went back into the pelican. Chief walked to the cockpit before getting in "wait, are you going to take us to this sanctuary?" Chief shook his head. "Rick over there said you guys will find your own soon. I took him for his word." And with that, Chief started the engine, before powering down again to open the window, "Hey whoever finds an orange weapon, use it carefully. It has a bit of a kick to it." Then Chief closed up and started the engines again before flying off into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chief was flying back to his home, if it was going to be his home from now on. He knew he can survive, with his armor, he's invincible against the teeth of those walkers, but Chief had an idea, "Hey Cortana, I was wondering, do you think I should go with them, I mean I could be of great use, plus I think it would be better than staying in one area for a long time." Chief asked her, "It's your choice Chief, but you might want to ask Danny first." she said, Chief looked to the back of the pelican, "Hey, Danny, you want to join those people? Danny came up to Chief, "Hell yeah, Chief. That's a whole lot better than doing checks around the area. I mean our base is more than able to be untouched, with the cloaking on...hey, will the cloaking heat up? Or can it stay on indefinitely." Danny asked. "Well, I may not know much about those things, but I do know is that the cloaking can stay on **almost** indefinitely, it rarely needs recharging." Chief said.

"Well, let's go back then take the warthog instead of this flyer. Oh and one more thing, I want to bring one of those orange guns, those things are fun, I mean what else can turn objects into ash?" he said, Chief nodded. When they got there, they landed the pelican and unhooked the warthog, Danny went to grab enough MRE's that can sustain a whole squad, which is like **( I don't know how many men is in a squad so I'm going to guess in this one.) **7 men in asquad, a whole month. They were small MRE's but more than enough to fill one's stomach. When Danny came back, he had two crates, one with the MRE's and the other with weapons and ammunition, the weapons had suppressors, thanks to Danny's ingenuity with creating complex objects, and that surprised Chief, he never saw Danny make something so simple yet complex. "You ready?" Danny asked, Chief nodded. He got in with Danny in the passenger seat. Chief started the car and sped off to catch up with the group. He knew it was going to be a long journey.

_3 Months Later_

Chief was moving silently with Rick to a house in the woods, they were looking for supplies, Chief had enough but the group insisted that they should be saved, for more important reason. Chief agreed with the idea, as Chief was creeping to the house, other members of the group were moving in along with them. Chief walked to the door and silently opened it, "Danny, you inside?" Chief said into his com. "I'm in Chief" Danny said.

"Chief, I'm reading no contacts inside, you're clear in the house." Cortana said. Chief then lowered his weapon and calmly walked in, "Chief, what are you doing" Rick hissed. Chief turned, "The coast is clear, Cortana said there are no contacts inside." he said before turning to continue inside of the house. Everyone gathered inside of the kitchen, then Carl came in with what looked to be cans of dog food, he used a can opener, and opened it. Rick walked over and picked up the can and threw it. Chief knew that there wasn't much food, besides the MRE's he was packing, Chief walked to Danny, "Check to watch for any of those walkers. Signal me when you see some, we don't want to use ammunition." Chief said to the Spartan, he nodded and walked out of the house. "John, there's a couple of them out here, we gotta go." Danny called Chief.

Chief walked to the group, "We need to move out, there's walkers closing in.", just as he said it, the group immediately began to move. Chief understood them, they didn't want to be trapped. Despite living in an apocalypse, at some points, it is quite exhilarating. Well to Chief and Danny, it was better than nothing. They war may have ended, but they were Spartans, the men and women that may have not craved battle, but it made an objective to do. Their objective right now, would be getting back to the vehicles. The group hurried to the cars, Chief and Danny ran to their warthog. The group was finally on their way, and after a couple hours, Chief spotted a tower in the distance. He stopped and got out, the others followed the action.

"What is it, Chief?" Danny asked him, "I saw a tower in the distance, I'll be back, when I do, then follow me." Chief said before walking off into the distance. The others looked to Danny, he just shrugged. The others rolled their eyes. Anyway, back to the Chief.

John was making his way until he encountered a couple walkers, he dispatched them with ease. He continued doing this until he reached a good vantage point. He was now looking at the walker infested prison, hundreds of walkers with blue jumpsuits, staggering or stumbling around the field. Chief decided to go back to the group, it took him a full hour round trip from the group, to the prison and back. He reached the area and they looked at him, "There's a prison over that ridge, but it's infested greatly, Danny and I will go in. Our armor will be more than enough to withstand against walker bites." Chief said before signaling Danny to go with him, they got into the warthog and drove off, some of the other group went into their cars and followed, careful not to be spotted by the Spartans.

Chief and Danny reached the compound and immediately went around the area to take out stragglers outside of the place. When all of the zombies were dead, Chief and Danny drove to the gate. They got out and opened the gate. Then drove into the gap between the area and the outside. They then got out and went to the back of the car and brought out their MA5B's and walked to the gate. Chief grappled the gate, ready to open it and looked to Danny. He nodded and Chief opened and began to take out all of the walkers with deadly precision. Soon all of the walkers were dispatched and the Spartans moved to take out the next area.

Danny ran to the gate and jumped over it, Chief can do it too, but that was an 8ft jump. He did likewise to what Danny did. They were met with only a few zombs, they took them out, and kept walking. The approached a gate, and inside were at least 30 to 35 walkers, maybe more. They moved back, careful not to get the walker's attention. John looked to Danny and nodded, they both took out their knifes, the blades were sharp enough to pierce some metals, until they noticed the riot control. They both knew it would still be easy, so they confronted the helmeted one first. Their knives went through the helmets with ease, after killing the riot control, they looked to the now moving walker herd. The duo took defensive position, Chief faced the crowd, Danny covering his back.

The walkers came upon them, but John and Danny were better in speed, agility and they both had a tendency to be the offensive force, rather than the defensive.

Chief took out his second knife, and began the slaughter, ten, twenty, thirty walkers down in at least a full minute. If the walkers actually used their brains (LOL), they would have the sense to not screw with the unbeatable opponents. Danny came back to Chief, and looked at him, then shrugged "Eh, these things are nothing compared to the Covenant, so don't start to think you're invincible." Chief laughed, "You're starting to sound like Cortana." Chief said.

"I heard that" said a now pissed off AI. Chief laughed more until he felt a pinprick of pain in his neck, "Ow, what was that for?" he said, "Oh I don't know, maybe it was someone else" Cortana said in a tone practically saying screw you. "I didn't really mean it." John said to his friend.

"It's ok, I went too far in that one, sorry." she said. Chief turned back to Danny, "Let's go back, the coast is clear for now." Chief said before going back to the warthog. That's when Chief saw the cars coming to him, he sighed, "Nevermind, they're here" he said to Danny.

"Well, that solves the hassle of going all the way back, how long did all of this take for us to clear the place out?" he asked Chief,

"It's been about 5 minutes, wow, are you sure it took that long, Cortana?" Chief asked her. "It's been that long, I kept a timer" she said to the Spartan.

The remainder of the group joined with the Spartans, Rick came up to him. "Have you cleared a cell block?" he asked John, but he shook his head. "Just the outside, we're going in to do that part." he said before waving to Danny, then heading to one of the doors. He opened it and made his way through, Danny was behind him, along with Rick, Glenn, Carl and Maggie, Daryl and T-Dog. Chief was in front with his head lamps on, they were bright which were very helpful in dark areas.

Chief had his magnum raised, attached with a suppressor, courtesy of Danny for his ingenuity. He spotted his first walker and took it out. They then entered an area with a guard tower overlooking the cell block behind them. Daryl walked to the staircase, but Rick went first. Chief couldn't go up, since he wasn't so sure if the staircase could hold his weight. The stairs were made of metal, but even that might bend or break when it experiences over half a ton of armor. Chief saw Rick hold up a pair of keys, then he tossed them to Carl. Where the kid went to the door and opened it. Chief walked through first, and checked the cells for any walkers.

When there was none, he whistled and the others came in. Chief turned around and went back to tell the group something, "I'll go to another cell block to clear it out, stay here." he said before walking away, he could handle it himself. So Danny stayed behind to help the others.

Chief walked to a closed door, and opened it, or tried to. It being locked, Chief used his Spartan strength and ripped it open, not off its hinges but enough to open the door. Then entered, the first thing he saw was darkness, so he activated his head lamps, to brighten the area. He had his magnum at the ready with a knife in his other hand. **(If you know about the tactical knife look when you have a pistol out on a game. That type of thing.)** "Chief, there are multiply contacts just around that corner." Cortana told him.He kept walking until he heard the moaning, he turned the corner with a lot of walkers, he turned around, and hurried away from the unwanted crowd. He came up to a closed door and opened it, thankfully not locked. When he got in, he was met with other survivors, one was pretty big, but not as tall as Chief.

Chief knew that they were surprised, obviously they've never saw a seven and half foot tall man covered in advanced armor. He shook his head, then walked back out, these were convicts. He made his way back to where his group was, it was not a long walk, but he started to hear the footsteps of the survivors. Chief quickened his pace, to get to the group faster to warn them. Chief could've killed them, but even though they did bad things, they were human.

Chief then reached his group, "Guys, go somewhere, convicts are following me as we speak." and with that, the group moved away, except for Daryl. Along with Rick, Chief walked to where his MA5B was and picked it up, then walked to a table and raised it. He waited until the people came out, about seven people came out, two were large, some others were scrawny, another looked like he wanted to pick a fight.

"Don't do anything stupid, or you all will be on the floor before you can do anything about it." Chief said in his usual menacing tone when it came to possible enemies. Some rasied their hands, but others stood there, not convinced. "I want my cell block back, or I will kill you to get it back." he said, Chief just laughed, "What makes you think you can kill me? I am a Spartan, and Spartans never die!" he said, even Danny came in, "What's going on? Did I miss something...oh" Chief turned to him, "What took you so long?" he told the other Spartan. Danny just shrugged, Chief rolled his eyes, "I don't trust them Chief, these are convicts." she said, then Rick came up to him, " Hey... calm down, you know there are other cell blocks, we took this prison, so either leave or take another one." he said to the convict.

"This is my cell block, so you should leave" he hissed. Chief stepped in, "He's right, leave or find another block. I'd kill you, but you're human, but you better hurry, I might change my mind." Chief said to the convict. He just scoffed, "What have you got to say? You look more of an outcast" he told him, Chief has had it, he picked the man up by the shirt, he brought his face closer to Chief's visor, "You want me to change my mind? I would be more than happy to." he said, the man took out a pistol, it was a revolver, and all of those bullets bounced off of the shield surrounding Chief.

Chief threw him into a wall, then picked him up again, and held him up for the other convicts to see him. "See this guy? Leave or you will end up like him" he said, then tossed the convict to the others. Then Rick came in, "Don't, Chief. I need to know where the supplies are in this prison, and they know where it is." Chief grunted then walked away, and entered the cell block.

Chief sighed, then entered a cell, it was empty except for a cot, toilet and other normal essentials that the prisoners use. He began to take off his armor, but Danny came in, "Chief, Rick wants you to join him in getting to where the supplies are." Chief groaned, he has been in his suit for more than 3 weeks, no one saw him without his armor, because he only took it off when all of the others were asleep.

"Ok, I'll be there." Chief said before the cell. He went to Rick, who had the prisoners facing the hallway leading to wherever the supplies were. As they went, they passed a few walkers, but they were killed but not without one of the big guys getting bitten. "I'm fine, I can still fight". Until that one convict smashed the back of his head, and continued doing so. Everyone looked at him, but he ignored them and continued to the room. When they reached the room, there was stuff all over the place, some as barriers, the rest were strewn around the room. The group went into another room, until they found the supplies. "I thought you said there was a little bit." Rick said, " You get a little bit, but these supplies are ours." he said, the group began grabbing supplies.

Chief went into another room with closed double doors, he heard moaning and groaning, indicating that there were zombies inside of there. "Hey Rick, there's walkers in here" Chief yelled out, then the door began to moved more violently. Rick came up to him, then went to the prisoner, "Open it, just one door." he told him.

The man walked up to it, then opened both doors, and out came two walkers. "I told you to open one door." Rick said as the last walker died. "Oops" the guy said, obviously not caring what he said. Then Daryl shot an arrow at his head, instantly killing him. "No!" the scrawny guy yelled, Rick chased the guy away, with Daryl and T-Dog aiming their weapons at the others. "Whoa, whoa, I'm good, I'm not like them, I don't want to die." the bearded one said. Then they heard a scream, obviously the one that ran was caught by walkers. Rick came back, then walked to Chief, "We can't have these convicts with our people, they're going to have to find their own place." he said, "Don't worry, there's an extra cell block opposite to ours, with a gate between them. So they can stay there until they can be trusted." Chief finished. "If they want to be trusted" he added. Rick nodded before heading back to their group. "This is going to be a long day" Chief said to himself. "No doubt there Chief" Cortana said to him.

John nodded and went to follow the group back to the others.

**End of chapter one, hope you like it. I've received a lot of requests to make naother chapter, so I made another one. Aren't I nice?**

**Spartan- 212 signing out for now.**


End file.
